


Call of the Wild

by judithyaffa



Series: Drabbles [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithyaffa/pseuds/judithyaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>200 Words. Word of the Week: Musk. Sometimes assumptions can bite you in the ass. Sam is about 16 here. Done completely in dialogue - Can you guess who's talking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call of the Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN 100 Challenge on fanfiction.net. I don't own Supernatural or its characters.

     “Are you sniffing me?”

      “Course not! What do you take me for, a perv?”

      “Then why are you breathing down my neck?”

      “Dude, what are you wearing, Eau de dead dog?”

      “Aha, you _were_ sniffing me!”

      “Answer the damn question!”

      "Fine. If you must know. It's musk.”

     “Musk? What are you trying to attract, ghouls?”

     “No, girls.”

     "Aren't you a little young?"

     "Look who's talking!"

      "Well, this stuff will send 'em puking. You smell like drowned rat crossed with rotten eggs.”

      “I do?”

      “Hope you didn’t spend good money on it…”

      “Um… I swiped it from Bobby’s dresser.”

      "Okay, spill. Who is she?"

 

BANG

 

     “All right, which of you fools took a bottle from my dresser?”

     “Are you missing something?”

      “A bottle of lure. Smells like roadkill… sure to bring out the deer… Kinda like it smells in here.”

      “I don’t smell anything. Do you?”

      “Must be a passing skunk.”

      “A pair of comedians… Well, if that bottle ain’t back on my dresser and the stuff washed off by dinner time,  someone's gettin’ buckshot in the ass.”

 

BANG

 

     “You can stop laughing....”

     "..."

     "Really, you can stop."

     “W..w.well, aren’t you going to get ready for your date with Bambi?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A shout-out for the new Supernatural Fanfiction Monthly Awards, the brain-child of BlackIceWitch. A group of avid fanfiction writers and readers are serving as judges (including myself), but anyone can nominate a story. So if a story has made you laugh or cry, if there's a special tale you remember weeks and months later, and you'd like to nominate it, head over to the forums at https://www.fanfiction.net/forum/Supernatural-Fan-Fiction-Monthly-Awards/184805/1/100840/ and do so. Or just come to join in our writing discussions. :)


End file.
